Midnight Pack/Roleplay
Midnight Pack Roleplay~ Archives: None Dolphus let out a little yawn as he trudged from his den, his head low and fur sloppy. Of course, he didn't care for his looks at the moment, he had just woken up, and he was handsome as is. (:P) Dolphus let out another yawn before stretching, nodding to Harmony as she passed, her red fur clinging to her body. "Hey," he greeted after his yawn. Harmony simply dipped her head in greetings before passing at a slow trot.Silverstar 04:29, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Shayla was curled up in her den, all warm and cozy. She opened her eyes as faint sunlight poured into the den, "Good morning, Dolphus." She yawned, stretching her limbs. She touched noses with him, showing him respect and friendliness. Duskfeather77 (talk) 13:21, February 22, 2015 (UTC) "Morning," Dolphus murmured, crossing his muscular front legs, watching patrols run off. Of course, he was supposed to be mates with Shayla, but his parents, the past alphas, selected her as his mate, he didn't. He preferred calling her a friend, but alpha males were allowed to change out alpha females, especially since he and Shayla weren't exactly mates. But he couldn't do that to a friend.Silverstar 15:25, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Shayla could almost read his mind, her tail drooped as she thought of them as mates. It would be nice, but would he accept? With that, She smiled and perked her ears up. "Elk is coming back, sir." She reported, her eyes gleaming. He's so handsome.. brave.. and what am I? Weak and slow. She shook her head, turning her attention to the newcomer, Bone. She felt her hackles lift at the omega. He was in a dominant position, which worried her. "Bone! What are you doing?" She barked calmly, trying to calm herself down. Duskfeather77 (talk) 16:25, February 22, 2015 (UTC) "Good. Bone, get back in line!" Dolphus ordered in a sharp and relentless tone, his fur bristling as he towered over the omega. "Or you won't have a bite to eat the whole day!"Silverstar 16:31, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Bone stared at Dolphus, stiff legged as he showed his teeth to the alpha. "It's not like I get anything anyways," He growled, raising his tail to show even more dominance. This position showed that he was challenging him, to be alpha himself. Bone narrowed his eyes, even though he looked skinny, he had some muscle in him. Duskfeather77 (talk) 23:45, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Dolphus charged, grabbing Bone by the neck and slamming him onto the ground, his fangs sinking in deeper and deeper.Silverstar 23:56, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Bone let out a howl of pain, his claws raking Dolphus's muzzle. He flung himself away and skidded to a halt, he lowered himself to the ground and began the first submission role. He still held an icy glare. Dusk 01:15, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Dolphus barred his fangs, showing he could end the omega. "Do you submit?!"Silverstar 22:20, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Bone realized he couldn't refuse, yet he still had a icy glare. With that, Bone gave a slight nod before stalking away, tail between his legs. Here Comes The Rain 00:43, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Strider glanced at the unknown pack, his ears perked as he saw Bone stalk away. He turned away, galloping across the tundra. Here Comes The Rain 00:43, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Dolphus watched Bone leave before marching away. If he dare betray him or his pack, he would pay.Silverstar 02:01, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Shayla shook her head in disgust, her lip curling. "Sir, I don't think we should allow Bone to go near the border.. Shimmer thought she spotted him near rogue wolves, talking." The deputy huffed a sigh, looking away from the leader. She looked deeply worried, her fur ruffled and her paws shifting nervously as if she was keeping something from her leader. Ɗυѕкƒєαтнєя77 01:53, June 3, 2015 (UTC) (She's not a deputy, these are wolves. Secondly, the Alpha Female wouldn't be a "deputy" if she was a Warrior Cat. The Betas are like deputies, the Alpha Male is like the Leader, and the Alpha Female is just a generally respected wolf, she isn't a "leader".) Dolphus twithced his ear. "Than he is banned from the border, besides, Omegas are banned from leaving without an escort in general. They only hunt with my say, and that's only when we're very desperate."Silverstar 21:24, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Wolf Pack